Pesadillas
by Tronosable
Summary: Cuando nuestra mente tira por la tangente y nos muestra crueldad, odio, violencia... es en ese momento en que los sueños se tornan pesadillas.


En la espesura de una ciudad en ruinas donde los retorcidos hierros se asemejan mas a una selva de arboles, donde la rojiza atmosfera, oscura y dense, agobiaría incluso al mas templado de los guerreros. En la espesura que se abre hasta un claro, donde rayos de luz tenues como los de la luna, iluminan un desvencijado y ya abatido evangelion, que custodia entre sus manos una agrietada y muy deteriorada esfera, roja con remaches y cableado que denotan un origen sintético.

La curiosidad hace que me acerque cada vez mas para contemplarlo, mi curiosidad es recompensada rápido cuando entre los dedos que sostienen la esfera aparece un "02", sin duda un núcleo S1 del Eva 02. Mientras mas me acercaba, una mano apareció, una mano que venia de arriba, una mano firme que se acercaba mas y mas, de forma lenta y meticulosa a la esfera.

No podía dejar de mirar esa escena, como si algo horrible fuese a ocurrir, algo tan espantoso que me revolvía el estómago, no podía, tan solo sentía que algo me sostenía la cabeza y no me dejaba girarla, tan siquiera podía mover mis ojos para contemplar cual horrible era el agresor. Tan solo quería que esa mano detuviera su avance que no tocase la esfera.

El Eva, que permanecía en un estado de catarsis, reacciono levantando su mano y apartando el avance de la mano intrusa, el Eva miro hacia arriba y yo lo seguí con la mirada, pero lo que vería, me aterraría más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

La mano intrusa pertenecía a un Eva 02, mutilado y putrefacto, su pecho estaba arrancado y el pus infeccioso, había corrompido la maquinaria biológica hasta crear a un ser horroroso, con pies que le crecían por el cuerpo, con ojos que colgaban de sus partes mas pudrientas, con extremidades extras que lo hacían parecer un insecto, cada cual mas retorcida y amorfa que la anterior, apenas quedaba algo que lo reconociese.

El Eva 02 no tardo en reaccionar y abrió sus fauces de la cual callo, pus y mucosidad y tres lenguas que se retorcían al grito de la garganta hinchada y perforada el evangelion.

De los derruidos edificios y amasijo de hierros surgió súbitamente el Eva 00, igual de deteriorado que el Eva que sostiene la esfera. Este arremetió con su cuerpo y con todo el impulso de la carrera, contra el corruto Eva, los gigantescos titanes cayeron al suelo y rodaron por el, el Eva 00 que callo en cima preparo su puño para atravesar el cráneo de la maquina que parecía temblar, pero esta no temblaba, el corrupto Eva se estremecía y se retorcía puesto que tres extensiones de carne afloraron del gigantesco bulbo que era su pecho izquierdo, reventándolo y salpicándolo todo de restos en descomposición o infectados; los tres trozos de carne se enrollaron en torno al brazo del Eva 00, seccionándolo al momento y asimilándolo para si mismo. El Eva 00, se irguió un poco y de su espalda sin previo aviso, surgieron tres vectores mecánicos, totalmente sintéticos y engancharon varias partes del Eva 02, entre ellas la cabeza.

El Eva 02 que parecía retorcerse otra vez, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que uno de estos vectores que enganchaban su cabeza comenzó a girar y a descuartizar el cráneo del Eva, como si de una batidora se tratase, cuando el Eva 02 dejo de moverse, en un arrebato de ira el Eva 00 comenzó a golpear y a destrozar el ya maltrecho cuerpo del Eva 02, hasta dejarlo en un estado irreconocible, donde solo quedaba pedazos de carne, vísceras y otras partes no orgánicas.

El Eva 00, tan solo se levantó y marcho en silencio en la oscuridad lejos del claro, mientras en el claro el Eva guardián, regresaba a su sueño, a su estado de catarsis para velar una vez mas en su eterna mision.

Horror, miseria, asco, violencia…pero incluso en las peores pesadillas hay esperanza, por cruel que sea el mundo.

Nunca seré un héroe, nunca seré lo que ellos esperan y aun así le importo, les importo.

Susurro a tu oído….. Por ti pagaría el precio mas alto de rebelarme contra dios….

Sobresaltada me levante de la cama, sudando y en ropa interior salí de mi habitación y me plante en la puerta de Shinji, pero no hice mas, me detuve, tal fue el dolor en mi pecho que casi siento que me atraviesan con una lanza, resignada agacho la cabeza.

-Estúpido Shinji-.


End file.
